


Puppyshipping 100 Themes

by super_rainbow2021



Series: Yaoi [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, M/M, and everything in between, legit very gay, slightly concerning things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: 100 drabbles with different themes





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck dont look at me this is gay and very poorly written ugh

1\. Introduction (Which I'm doing now)  
2\. Love [done]  
3\. Light [done]  
4\. Dark [done]  
5\. Rot [done]  
6\. Break [done]  
7\. Heaven [done]  
8\. Away [done]  
9\. Cut [done]  
10\. Breathe [done]  
11\. Memory [done]  
12\. Insanity [done]  
13\. Misfortune [done]  
14\. Smile [done]  
15\. Silence [done]  
16\. Spit [done]  
17\. Blood [done]  
18\. Under [done]  
19\. Gray [done]  
20\. Fortitude [done]  
21\. War [done]  
22\. Mother [done]  
23\. Distasteful  
24\. Want  
25\. Lurking  
26\. Europe  
27\. Foreign  
28\. Sorrow  
29\. Urban  
30\. Rain  
31\. Flower [done, not uploaded]  
32\. Night  
33\. Wrath  
34\. Moon  
35\. Walk  
36\. Precious  
37\. See  
38\. Abandoned  
39\. Dream  
40\. 4:29 PM [done, not uploaded]  
41\. Citric Acid  
42\. Still  
43\. Die [done, not uploaded]  
44\. Two Roads  
45\. Two Guns  
46\. Drop  
47\. Dirt  
48\. Young  
49\. Preservatives  
50\. Breaking the Rules  
51\. Sport  
52\. Old  
53\. Desecrate  
54\. Tower  
55\. Need  
56\. Biohazard  
57\. Sacrificial  
58\. Kick in the Head  
59\. No Way Out  
60\. Desert  
61\. Fairy Tale  
62\. Voodoo  
63\. Do Not Disturb  
64\. City  
65\. Horrific  
66\. Snow  
67\. Drum  
68\. Hero  
69\. Annoyance  
70\. 67%  
71\. Obsession  
72\. Mislead  
73\. I. Can't.  
74\. Confrontation  
75\. Mirror  
76\. Broken  
77\. Testament  
78\. Drink  
79\. FUCK  
80\. Words  
81\. Pen and Paper  
82\. +  
83\. Heal  
84\. Cold  
85\. Sick  
86\. Seeing Red  
87\. Hunger  
88\. Pain  
89\. Through the Fire  
90\. Triangle  
91\. Drown  
92\. Rape  
93\. Iron  
94\. Soft  
95\. Advertisement  
96\. Storm  
97\. Safety  
98\. Puzzle  
99\. Alone  
100\. Gone


	2. Love

Their love was unexplainable.

No one thought it would last.

No one, but the two and their friends.

Seto Kaiba and Jou Katsuya.

CEO of KaibaCorp and happy-go-lucky-former-gang-leader.

Their love needed no words.

  
All they had to do was lie next to each other after a long day, and everything was okay.

That love that no one thought would work?

Yeah, that love turned into marriage after a few years.

Seto and Jou were so happy with each other, and Mokuba was proud to have them as his big brothers.

Love conquers all.


	3. Light

Seto jerked the curtains open in Joey’s and his room. The other male, who was still lying in their bed, pulled the covers over his head.  
  
Sighing, the tall brunette walked over to the bed and sat next to his boyfriend. “Puppy, wake up. We have to take Mokuba to the park.”  
  
Joey turned over, his back now facing Seto. He mumbled something the taller was unable to understand.  
  
“What was that, Pup?” he asked, leaning over his boyfriend’s body, trying to see his face.  
  
“Da light . . . It burns . . ,” the blonde repeated.  
  
Seto blinked, and then allowed a small smile to cross his face. “You know the best way for the sun not to burn your eyes?”  
  
Joey pulled the covers down a bit, just enough for his honey eyes to meet Seto’s sapphire ones. “An’ what’s dat?”  
  
“Wear sunglasses.”  
  
Joey blinked slowly, sleep still present beneath them. “Sunglasses? Really Kaiba?  _Sunglasses_?”  
  
Seto nodded, then got up to grab a pair from his desk. He returned to his blonde pup, who was now sitting up and squinting, and handed them to him. He then patted Joey’s head saying, “Now get dressed my puppy.”  
  
Joey smiled a little at the nickname, then shoed his boyfriend out so he could get dressed. Kaiba obliged, but not before smirking and saying, “Not like I haven’t seen it before.”  
  
At this Joey blushed furiously and yelled, “OUT!” That got Kaiba to leave, slightly snickering.  
  
Joey huffed and turned to glare at the window. “’Tupid light.”


	4. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joey pov

_Darkness . . ._  
  
 _That’s all I saw . . ._  
  
~*~  
  
I was walkin’ Mokuba home after his soccer game. We’d turned a corner an’ then outta nowhere this gang showed up. It wasn’t any gang dough; it was my gang’s rival from back in da days.  
  
“Get home Mokuba,” I’d whispered to the squirt.  
  
“But-!”  
  
“GO!” I turned my head towards him and snapped. He gulped and nodded, runnin’ home to get Seto no doubt.  
  
I turned back to da gang leader, who laughed at me.  
  
“You think you gonna get help from that squirt?! HA! That squirt’s gonna be crying home to his momma!”  
  
“You’re wrong,” I whispered as he had his guys hold me down.  
  
“Oh am I now?” he said, raising an eyebrow an’ smirkin’.  
  
“Yeah, ya are.” I tested out da guys’ strength, smirkin’ on da inside findin’ dey was weak. “HE AIN’T GOTTA MOMMA!”  
  
I ripped my arms from the bozos, turnin’ aroun’ ta deck ‘em inta nex’ week. It took a while, but I got da upper hand in dis gang up. After I’d beaten da underdogs inta a bloody pulp, I went for da leader.  
  
Only ta have a knife jabbed inta my back.  
  
I yelped out in pain an’ staggered while tryin’a turn aroun’. He had a smug look on his face; a look I was abou’ ta wipe off with my fists. Da wimp went down easily, dough I was limpin’ back to da mansion.  
  
Somewhere along da way I fell down. I dunno how long I was layin’ dere, but when Mokuba fin’lly came back with Seto, da sun was just startin’ ta rise.  
  
“Mutt, look at what you’ve done to yourself,” he said on da verge of tears.  
  
“Don’t cry . . . ova me . . . Moneybags . . . Ya should’a seen . . . da oder guy.” It was gettin’ harder ta talk.  
  
“Katsuya . . .” His face hardened. “Come on. We’re getting you to the closest hospital.”  
  
As Seto was carryin’ me ta da hospital, my vision went black.  
  
 _I never knew the dark could feel so welcoming . . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no hes not dead shut up and i know that writing out his accent is stupid i knOW


	5. Rot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another dark chapter. two dead characters. don't cry.

Two grown men, crying over a dead and rotting body. No, not one, two dead and rotting bodies.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler were found dead almost an hour ago in an alley.  
  
Joey was sobbing into Seto’s jacket while the young CEO was struggling to come to term with the fact his baby brother was dead.  
  
Well, granted Mokuba was 20 now, he wasn’t a baby, but Seto never wanted to admit he’d grown up.  
  
The tall brunette looked up at Atem and Yugi, who’d been the ones who’d been the last to see them. “What . . ,” he paused to clear his sore throat. “Do you know what happened?”  
  
Atem shook his head sadly, wiping away some of Yugi’s tears before answering, “We just found them in an alley and called the police. Yugi said he saw a few stab wounds though.”  
  
Seto sighed and tore his gaze from the former Pharaoh. “I’ll arrange a funeral for them,” he said, taking Joey by the waist and leading him towards the car; the car being one of the limos, of course. He offered the other couple a ride to the Game Shop, but they declined.  
  
~Back at the mansion~  
  
Seto trudged up the stairs, carrying a sleeping Joey in his arms. Once at the top of the stairs, he looked down at his puppy, the smallest smile forming on his face as to how cute he looked. He started walking again and laid the small blonde on their bed when he got to their room.  
  
Seto, having no control over his body, ended up in Mokuba’s room. He stared at the bed, and imagined Mokuba bouncing on it with Joey for as long as they could before they got scolded by Seto. He nearly jumped through the roof when he felt arms around his waist. He looked to his right and saw a tired Joey clinging on to him, as if he were going to leave at any minute. Seto sighed and laid his head on top of the blonde’s, enjoying some comfort at the moment.  
  
‘Maybe . . . This was all meant to be,’ the Kaiba thought as Joey dragged him to their bed. ‘Maybe this was all an obstacle.’ He placed his arms securely around Joey’s waist before joining the male in a deep, much needed sleep.


	6. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk why i switch between the english name and japanese name for joey dont aSK

_**[This one has a few different drabbles in one chapter, all about something breaking]**_  
  
Jou winced as the window beside his shattered into millions of pieces. Seto was at his side in an instant, making sure he wasn’t cut. Mokuba, startled from his sleep, unwrapped his arms from Serenity’s shoulders and moved the body that was on top of him back onto the couch. She moved slightly, reaching out for Mokuba, but then retracted her hands and set them on her stomach.  
  
Seto picked up the brick responsible for breaking the window and disrupting their comfortable silence. Heck, Jou was even reading! A note was attached, saying, ‘I’ve got my eye on you, Kaiba-boy.’ It was unsigned, but only one person adds ‘-boy’ to some people’s names. Like with Kaiba and Yugi.  
  
“Pegasus,” the tall brunette whispered, eyes narrowing and teeth clenching. Jou, who was standing next to the CEO, gasped inaudibly and turned to his boyfriend.  
  
“I thought Pegasus was s’pposed ta be a good guy now?” he mumbled, a bamboozled look on his face.  
  
Seto snapped out of his angry daze and turned to the small blond. “I guess not.”  
  
  
  
~ Next one!!! ~  
  
  
  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya was riding around on a new skateboard that Seto Kaiba had gotten him for his birthday a few months back. Dodging the melting snow piles, Jou quickened his pace slightly. He had to get back to the Kaiba mansion for dinner soon. The sunset, a conglomeration of reds and oranges, was just peeking over the horizon, as if fighting to stay and light the world. Jou noticed this and scowled, trying to ride even quicker. He only had a few blocks left now.  
  
But suddenly, a car hit a snow mound on the corner of the street, and came spiraling towards the blond. The said man was oblivious to the incoming danger, as he was entirely focused on getting home in time. When he did finally notice the car, he yelped and tried to skate even faster.  
  
He just missed the car.  
  
Sighing in relief, Jou, riding on his skateboard dangerously quick, did not see the incoming tree, and rammed right into it. Yelping again, he flew back, landing in a painful looking position on his black skateboard. Sitting there for a few moments, the blond tried not to move, for he could’ve broken a bone or something. Eyes expanded and heart hammering, Jounouchi carefully reached for the cell phone in his pocket. He dialed a number he knew by heart and listened to the ringing.  
“Hello?” he heard after the third ring.  
  
“Set, it’s me,” Jou said, just above a whisper. He was obviously scared, and the emotion leaked into his voice.  
  
“What is it? Did something happen?” Seto asked in a rushed and worried manner.  
  
“I just dodged a car . . . And then I rammed inta a tree . . . I dunno if I broke anythin’ or not though,” the blond ‘pup’ said slowly, trying to even out his breathing.  
  
“Stay there, alright Pup? I’ll be there in a minute. How far away are you?”  
  
Jou blinked and looked around slowly, everything becoming unfocused. “Just a few blocks East, Set.”  
  
“Don’t move,” was the last thing he heard before Seto hung up on Jounouchi.  
  
The said blond tucked his phone back into his pocket and did as the CEO instructed. His head began hurting, and everything was fuzzy to the Katsuya.  
  
In just a minute or two, a tall figure ran out of a car and made its way towards Jou. Turning his head slightly, then almost wincing at the abrupt pain, his eyes questioned the stranger.  
  
But the stranger was no stranger; it was Kaiba. Through Jou’s unfocused eyes, he couldn’t tell at first. But, after the brunette had picked up the limp blond into his arms carefully, Jou recognized the cologne. Snuggling slightly into the taller male’s embrace, Jou mumbled something about his head.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Jou found himself lying in his bed, with strong arms wrapped around his waist. Lazily looking up, the small blond planted a wee kiss on the brunette’s cheek, awakening him. Sapphire met honey as Seto returned the kiss tenfold onto Jou’s lips. The said blond smiled as he broke the kiss, nestling his head into the young CEO’s neck.  
  
“Puppy . . . You need to be more careful. You almost broke your ankle trying to rush.” A single whisper from Seto kept Jou from returning to dreamland.  
  
“I know . . . I’m sorry . . .”  
  
Seto sighed and rested his chin atop Jou’s head. “As long as you’re okay now.”


	7. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haikus

Jou:  
Kissing my Seto  
Only one word describes it  
Surely it’s  _Heaven_  
  
Seto:  
My only retreat  
Don’t think I’m just using him  
Could never do that  
  
Jou:  
Does he know that he  
Is surely an angel sent  
From the skies above?  
  
Seto:  
I wonder sometimes  
If it hurt when he fell down  
From his white castle?  
  
Jou:  
Seto needs a break  
He can’t keep straining himself  
I’ll show him heaven  
  
Seto:  
Joey, my puppy  
He is also my angel  
I cherish deeply  
  
Both:  
Why is it my love  
Reaches him in ways I do  
Not wish to happen?


	8. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mokuba pov

They weren’t a couple. They didn’t do the mushy love fests most did on days they were both off and alone in the mansion. Hell, they didn’t even like each other. They always said they hated each other . . . Even though on stormy nights Jounouchi Katsuya found himself curled up against Seto Kaiba for a sense of protection.

It was these moments that really let their true relationship unfold.

One day though, it really appeared.

Seto was on a business trip across the world, somewhere in Europe or something. Jou acted like he didn’t care, that he was ‘glad the rich boy was outta my hair’ as he so kindly put it.

Though, a week later, his body was telling him otherwise. He had no idea what he was experiencing; he only knew that it hurt more than when he had been beaten by Marik during the Battle City Semifinals.

But I knew what it was.

Jounouchi was in love with my brother Seto.


	9. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god this one is so emo dont look at me

Joey pulled the sleeves of his Blood On The Dance Floor sweatshirt over his hands, hoping it would help cover his scars.  
  
Yes, he, Joey Wheeler, cut.  
  
And he didn’t give a flippin’ flyin’ fuck.  
  
But Seto did.  
  
And when Seto found out, he was pissed.  
  
~  
  
Joey Wheeler was on the roof of the school, glaring at the fence surrounding it. Why wouldn’t anyone let him do what he wanted?! All he wanted was to die! Having a dead mother and a father who’s drunk 24/7 kinda does that to ya!  
  
Joey didn’t have any friends.  
  
He didn’t want any friends.  
  
All he wanted was to leave this cruel world and take the secret he kept to the grave with him.  
  
If anyone knew his secret....  
  
“Just what do you think you’re doing Wheeler?”  
  
Joey mentally sighed in annoyance. ‘Speak of the devil and he shall appear, they say,’ he thought.  
“Seeing my dream being crushed in front of me.”  
  
The brunette’s azure eyes twitched with the same annoyance Joey’s sigh had had. He strode quickly toward the blonde and grabbed his left ear, the one that held his gauge. The blonde that was shorter than the taller man by only a mere three inches yelped and raised his arm to smack the hand away. Though, when he did, his sleeve rode down slightly, showing a few fresh cuts. Seto released the ear and grabbed the arm instead, to the Wheeler’s horror.  
  
“What is this?!” the wealthy man demanded.  
  
Joey ripped his arm away from him, well, he attempted to anyway. “It’s none of your business!” The blonde struggled a tad more. “Let go!”  
  
His honey eyes met the other man’s sapphire orbs. The Kaiba refused to let Joey go until his question was answered.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After probably two minutes, the honey-eyed blonde teen promptly gave up. He allowed Seto to hold his arm, and proceeded to sink to the ground. Seto followed, still wanting an answer, and replaced his firm hold on Joey to a gentle one.  
  
Joey’s head rested on the cement wall that lay below the fence. “You wouldn’t understand,” he muttered, moving so the brunette was holding his hand instead of his arm.  
  
Seto, who did not object to the shorter man’s actions, squeezed the hand as a sign of comfort. “And why is that?”  
  
Joey sighed and closed his eyes, refusing to let the building tears escape. “You don’t have a father who drinks nonstop, and blames you for his wife’s death by beating you up. Nor do you feel so utterly shattered on the inside that it makes you do stupid things.”  
  
The taller and probably older teen silently admitted that the guy had a point. No, he did not know how it felt to be abused by your father because he blamed you for your mother’s death. “No, I don’t understand some of what you’re feeling. But I do understand the feeling of having your mother dead. Heck, both of my parents are dead, and my stepfather is one hell of a jackass. But, you’re right- I don’t know exactly how you feel. That’s why I want you to break your walls and let me in.”  
  
Joey’s eyes snapped open, and he looked at Seto in shock. A tear fell, thanks to the blonde’s now nonexistent prevention. The brunette wiped it away, still having a straight face.  
  
“I just want you to let me in.”  
  
Joey lost all tension in his body and let Seto hold him. He did not hold anything back as he sobbed silently into his shoulder. His self-abused arms found their way around the Kaiba’s neck while the CEO’s arms wrapped themselves around Joey’s middle.  
  
“Just stop cutting.”


	10. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legit crack fic

In . . . Out . . .  
  
In . . . Out . . .  
  
In . .-  
  
“HOLY RED EYES!”  
  
Sapphire eyes snapped open at the sudden scream. He rushed to get out of his chair and sped to the kitchen, where he heard his love’s shout.  
  
“What? What’s wrong?” Seto Kaiba asked, worried.  
  
His love, Joey Wheeler, threw himself into the CEO’s arms and sobbed an anime waterfall of tears.  
  
“THERE’S NO MORE CHIPS! NONE! PQWTHPQIWNTIQHTVPEIRU TPIREGT IPERGT PIREGTIPRUGPITUV! WAH!”  
  
Seto had to put forth a lot of self restraint as not to face palm at his single-track-minded lover.  
  
‘Just breathe, Seto. Just breathe....’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont fucking look at me lmao


	11. Memory

Two little boys played at a playground. One was a brunette, the other a blond. The blond fell, tears quickly reaching his hazelnut eyes. The brunette gasped and tried to help the blond, worry etched in his azure orbs. A small scratch was visible on the boy’s leg, a drop or two of blood smeared near it.  
  
“Seto . . ,” he sniffled, looking up at the other.  
  
“You’re gonna be okay Joey!” the brunette known now as Seto told the blond.  
  
Another, taller brunette stood off to the side, watching the scene in interest and confusion and anger. “How did Noah manage to get his hands on this memory? I don’t have any recollection of this at all. I didn’t even know Wheeler went to the same orphanage as Mokuba and me,” the man mumbled to himself.  
  
Just as he was going to step forward to further inspect the scene, the image rippled and swirled, eventually fading to black. Snapping his head around to try to figure out just what was going on, he heard a sinister laughter ring in his ears. His anger only spiked. He closed his eyes, knowing exactly what Joey would say if he saw the man right now.  
  
‘Now, dat’s just what dat kid wants! Now put’cha big boy pants on and calm yaself down! Dink dis drough, and use ya head!’  
  
His eye twitched in annoyance as he pictured the said blonde teen saying that while pulling on the brunette’s ear, like he normally did when he scolded him. Now that he thought about it, it was a wonder that his friends weren’t aware that he and the ‘rich boy,’ as Joey constantly referred to him as, were dating.  
  
Opening his eyes and letting the darkness envelop his cobalt orbs, he noticed a light shining to the side. Turning his head toward it, the light consumed everything, and soon enough, the teen had to close his eyes again. When the light was finally gone, he cracked an eye tentatively, and fully opened both orbs. He sighed, shaking his head.  
  
Well, that was a complete waste of time.


	12. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this one joey is classified as bi-polar

Red. All over. Such a pretty color. It covered my mother and her blonde hair. My father stood in the corner, cowering in fear of his own son. My smirk was almost insane.

It makes sense. Most of my sanity was gone, to be honest.

I heard sirens blaring in the distance, and knew it was time for me to book it. I took one last glance at my pathetic father before impaling his heart with the butcher knife in my hand. I ran to the back door, grabbing my bag that I’d packed on the way out. After making sure there was no one around to notice my leaving, I high-tailed it over the fence. I waited.

Cop cars surrounded my house in a matter of minutes, making sure it was impossible for anyone to leave or enter the house without them noticing. I laughed under my breath. They’ll never be able to find me here. Standing up straight from my crouched position, I hitched the bag over my shoulder and turned, intent on leaving the scene.

My eyes widened as I found that I would not be able to do such an activity.

Standing right in front of me, chest almost touching mine, was the chief of the police force, Seto Kaiba. My subtle smirk transformed into a grimace, showing all of my uneven, imperfect teeth.

“Jounouchi Katsuya, you are under arrest for the murder of your parents,” he said calmly, as if there were no room for me to argue.

I made a noise of disagreement, and dropped the bag on the ground. “You think that scares me? You think I’m worried about going back to jail? Huh?!” I yelled at him, my face red from anger. My once honey eyes took on the color of molten gold, blazing like the heat that melted it.

His expression did not change. “When I said you’d be under arrest, I did not mean you were going back to jail, Katsuya.”

I was utterly confused. Not going to jail? What nonsense was he spewing?

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,  _Chief_  Kaiba,” I said, using no such respect for his place of authority.  
  
"You'll be placed under house arrest," he smirked, "under my supervision."  
  
I made a clicking sound with my tongue. "Okay. Whatever," I said nonchalantly.  
  
I made a move to pick up my bag and follow him to his car when suddenly I was pressed up against the fence. Kaiba's chest was pressed against mine in such a way that I could not move, and his arms prevented any means of escape. "Wha?"  
  
"I know how you feel about me."  
  
I froze in my boots. My eyes widened, my breathing stopped, and my muscles went weak. He knows?! What does he know, exactly?!  
  
"I know what you do to yourself every night. I know you long to have me pumping you instead of having to do it manually."  
  
My face heated up, making my ears feel like they were on fire. There was no possible way he could've known!  
  
His hands grasped the rings in the fencing, which would undoubtedly smell like metal later. He inched down closer to my face.  
  
Is he going to . . . ?!  
  
Suddenly he pulled back, gripping the collar of my shirt and picking up my neglected bag. He marched us to his car, where he threw my things in the back seat while dumping me in the front. Once again, I was confused by his actions. Didn't the people who were arrested sit in the back with their hands cuffed? Then, if that were true, why was I in the front, free of any binds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one used to be darker? but idk where the original went?


	13. Misfortune

“You will see a terrible calamity. Yes, I see it! This misfortune will undoubtedly cause great despair in your life!” The woman clad in robes of complex patterns sat back, forcing a sad smile upon her old, wrinkled face. “I wish you luck, my boy.”  
  
Jou tried to keep a straight face as the woman told him his fortune, but as he left the woman’s stall, he had the sudden urge to face palm. Terrible calamity? Great despair? Didn’t that already happen when the Pharaoh, Atem, left him, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda? Yugi was in such a pathetic state, crying helplessly and shouting his name over and over. Jou didn’t know what it was like to suddenly be separated from someone who you’d been in such close contact with, (I mean, they’d even shared a body!) but he did know how it felt to lose someone you cared about. Forever. He’d lost his baby brother when his mother had a miscarriage. Jou was only two.  
  
Shaking the depressing thoughts from his head, he walked back over to where his accomplice was waiting. Seto Kaiba. His boyfriend of three-going-on-four years, since the end of high school. The said brunette looked up as Jou walked over, his own blonde hair covering his eyes.  
  
“Something happen?” Seto asked out of concern. Jou picked his head up, hair moving to show a glistening honey eye.  
  
“Nothin’ really,” he answered. A small smile bloomed upon his face, destroying any worries Kaiba may have had. “Just this old woman tryin’a tell me that I’ma have this ‘great calamity’ or whatever.”  
  
Kaiba smirked small, not really one to show emotion- especially in a foreign place, in front of strangers. “As long as it didn’t get you down or anything.”  
  
Jounouchi shook his head and looked back up, his while face glowing brightly with excitement. “Now can we go get some food? I’m starvin’ ova here!”


	14. Smile

Seto Kaiba never smiled.  
  
He simply had too much work to do.  
  
Besides, what good ever came from smiling anyway? Whenever his stepfather smiled, it was more like a sinister smirk, and it always resulted in a severe beating.  
  
He never understood why Yugi and his group of friends always smiled. They always seemed like there was no trouble in the world.  
  
Maybe it was because nothing bad had ever happened to them in the past.  
  
Smiling.  
  
What was that, what even  _was_  that anyway?  
  
Seto rolled his eyes, getting back to his work. He had far too many papers to read through and sign off to be pondering the human emotion ‘happiness.’


	15. Silence

Silence.  
  
No, there wasn't really total silence. The sound of fingers angrily tapping on laptop keys seemed to echo throughout the room- the large, empty,  _lonely_  room.  
  
Seto Kaiba was a very stubborn man. He would never admit to being alone, not even to himself. He always told himself that he had his little brother Mokuba to spend time with.  
  
Well, if 'spending time with' meant going somewhere with him and watching from the sidelines with his phone out.  
  
The proud CEO had so many things to worry about, and so many things to do. He actually cherished the silence.  
  
If it were  _me_  who was the target of the question, "Do you enjoy the silence?" I would probably have to say no. The ringing that grows in volume the longer you sit in it can drive someone mad. But, this isn't about me. This is about Seto Kaiba, and how his silence was utterly shattered by the person he despises most.  
  
____________  
  
  
It was just a normal day in the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba was bouncing all around his room, trying to defeat whatever boss he was facing in whatever video game he was playing and Seto was slaving away at whatever documents he was supposed to sign or whatever meeting he was supposed to attend.  
  
The usual routine. The usual routine . . . that was about to be disrupted.  _Badly_.  
  
Mokuba decided, on his own mind you, that he would invite his good friend Joey Wheeler to pass the time with. Now Joey, the stubborn little blonde, absolutely loves to get in Seto's hair and push his buttons.  
  
It's not entirely his fault. He just has a very weird way of showing his emotions. What emotions, you may ask?  
  
We'll get to that later.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Seto heard it from his room that was a fair bit away from the door, and wondered who in their right mind would want to visit  _him_. Then he wondered if the person was there to see Mokuba. He decided the latter was more probable. Standing up, a very annoyed and tired look in his eyes, he made his way down to the ground floor, and pulled the door back.  
  
Only to reveal his arch rival.  
  
Seto's eye twitched. "Is there something you need,  _mutt_?"  
  
An angry tick mark appeared on Joey's head. "I'm just here to see Mokuba, so don't get'cha pan'ies in a bunch." He stomped past the Kaiba and made his way towards the stairs.  
  
Seto almost let out a frustrated sigh as he followed the Wheeler, not to follow him necessarily, but because his office was on the way to Mokuba's room. Just as he was about to enter his office, he heard someone mumbling. Turning his head, he saw 'the mutt' standing there with a hand on his arm, rubbing it. Seto stopped what he was going to do, and paid full attention to Joey.  
  
Secretly, Seto admired Joey. He admired his determination, and his almost seemingly inability to feel fear of expressing himself. Seto could never express his emotions the way he wanted to. Like, when he wanted to congratulate Joey on winning a duel, it would come out as some snarky remark that only ended up putting the said blonde down. He hated himself for only being able to hurt others and not lift their spirits.  
  
"I was wonderin' . . . ah . . . if you'd possibly consider . . ," Joey was stumbling over his words, something very uncharacteristic for the teen.  
  
The young CEO was tempted to say, "Spit it out you dumb mutt!" but he didn't want to pressure the blonde any further, since this was obviously something Joey didn't normally do.  
  
Suddenly Joey dropped his hand and squeezed his eyes shut, saying with confidence, "I was wonderin' if you'd let me stay with you!"  
  
Seto blinked. This wasn't something he'd been expecting, no not in a million years. Had Joey just asked to spend  _more_  time with him? He sighed a little, "Fine. As long as you don't make too much noise. I have a few books that you might be interested in, if you'd like." He was proud of himself for not making a complete jerk out of himself for once.  
  
Joey's eyes snapped open, as if he hadn't thought Seto would accept. He looked up at him, a slight blush covering his cheeks. He nodded, the blonde locks falling in his face. He followed Seto into his office and closed the door behind his frame. Leaning on the wood for a moment, he contemplated going further with his requests. "Hey . . .  _Seto_."  
  
The said teenager stopped, surprised Joey had called him by his first name. He turned back, a look of questioning in his azure eyes.  
  
Joey lowered his head, his blush intensifying. "Could I . . . try somethin'?"  
  
Seto blushed, having a feeling of what exactly the younger teen was talking about. He nodded, not trusting his voice.  
  
Joey pushed himself off the door, and walked slowly over towards Seto. He was hesitant, as if he was scared of rejection. Which he was, after all, since his father had never accepted him for who he truly was. He finally stepped right next to Seto, his head still downcast. Seto turned fully towards the blonde, and lowered his head slightly so that it almost rested on the other's. This caused Joey to lift his head, and the sight of Seto's slightly flushed face, parted lips and slight-heavier-than-normal breathing almost made him faint. His eyes half-lidded, the blonde looked from Seto's lips to his eyes, then back again. The brunette raised a hand to lift Joey's chin, his fingers caressing his cheek. The light pink turned to red, almost crimson, as the blood in the so-called 'mutt''s body instantly rushed to his face. Joey raised his hands, only for them to fall on Seto's chest. His lips were parted, just as the taller teen's were, and slowly, ever so slowly, did they inch closer, finally capturing each other in a passion-filled kiss.  
  
This, Seto decided, was a silence he could definitely get used to.  
  
_______  
  
  
Mokuba, who had feigned sleep so that Joey would go to his brother, held his iPhone in his hands as he took pictures of them, his ear buds plugged in so that the snap sound wouldn't reach their ears. Stiffling a massive fit of giggles, the preteen silently made his way back to his room, where he would send the pictures to Serenity, his partner in crime.  
  
This was a silence Mokuba thoroughly enjoyed.


	16. Spit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont look at me i love tristan shut up  
> also slurs dont look at me i dont use them ugh it hurt to write them

Joey was thrown to the ground. His back still hurt from the abuse he'd just received from his father. He didn't need this right now. Kicks, many sharp kicks, aimed right at his abdomen.  
  
"Why?" he managed to mutter out.  
  
His attacker, Tristan Taylor, best friend since forever, stopped only to snarl at the blonde. "You didn't tell me you were a faggot. I thought best friends kept no secrets."  
  
"I didn't know how you'd react," the whisper came out raspy, followed by a blood-filled cough.  
  
"So you were scared." Tristan laughed cruelly. Joey didn't know what to expect after that. He'd already had a vodka bottle smashed on his back, glass surely stuck in there somewhere. Then he had another bottle poured on his head, which stung and burned his eyes and throat. Now his best friend was kicking him? Did the world hold no mercy for him?  
  
He must've blacked out for a while, because the next thing he knew there was light streaming into the alley. A groan forced itself out of Joey as he attempted to sit up- a very bad idea indeed. Joey sighed, then winced as his ribs were most likely bruised.  
  
He wondered briefly if the spit in his eye would cause him to be blind, then eventually kill him. He had no real reason left to live.  
  
He suddenly heard tires screeching the pavement. Joey felt something in his throat and had to cough, spitting blood out. A person came running out of the car, which Joey now recognized as a limo. The figure was short, and his long, bouncing black hair told him it was Mokuba.  
  
"Joey!" Mokuba cried as he reached the blonde. The child slid to his knees and looked up to Joey. His eyes shone with unshed tears, only sheer willpower holding them back. "What happened?"  
  
Joey attempted to smile, as an attempt to comfort the kid, but it came out as a grimace. His head hurt really bad now, the light getting to him. "Just lost a friend is all. Don't think we were ever really buds to begin with." Joey laughed slightly, hacking up more blood. "And my dad. Ya know."  
  
Mokuba nodded in regret. He hated that Joey's dad was abusive. He thought the two could bond easier since both of their dads were alike; abusive and uncaring.  
  
Another figure came out of the limo. Joey could only guess that it was Kaiba. Mokuba saw his older brother walking up to them and begged the brunette that they helped Joey.  
  
At first Kaiba sneered; the thought of helping the Wheeler was absurd to him. But then he saw Mokuba's eyes shining, and thought otherwise. He didn't want to upset his brother. He'd spent far too many years doing that, as an arrogant, selfish asshole. He was going to make up for it. He sighed. "Alright, we'll bring him to the house and have some of the maids fix him up."  
  
Mokuba's face lit up like Christmas lights. He jumped up and hugged Kaiba, thanking him. Then the CEO helped Joey on to his feet, then decided to just carry him. Joey would've objected had he been feeling better. He just stubbornly accepted the help from his rival. He even relaxed a little, laying his head on the man's chest. Kaiba noticed this and snorted softly. He knew the Wheeler would see things his way. 


	17. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh warning blood i guess

It was horrible. The memories just kept swirling inside his head. Memories of how his father got too drunk one night, and nearly burned him to death. Flames and blood, all over the living room, until his savior arrived. Seto Kaiba knew that his friend Joey Wheeler was abused, and had finally had enough. Once he saw the smoke rising out of the windows, he called 911 and impatiently awaited the fire trucks to come. Lying to the medics by saying he was Joey’s boyfriend led to some yelling on Joey’s behalf after he woke up, but it was all worth it in Kaiba’s mind. Joey was quite embarrassed by the entire charade, especially because the nurses kept saying how they were such a good couple.  
  
“What are you thinking about? Your face is so red.”  
  
A sleep-slathered mumble reached Joey’s ears, and the huskiness of it made him blush even harder. Maybe he should just let the past go and relish in the present. It’s a gift, right? That’s why it was called the present? Joey mentally rolled his eyes at his rambling thoughts and scooted his body closer to Seto.  
  
Yes, the past was horrible, but all that blood led to something beautiful.


	18. Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah yes the delicious trash

Joey moaned as his partner trailed his tongue across his neck. He loved it how Seto moved his hands all over his body. Yes, Joey believed he loved being under Seto. He loved being the uke. But he would never admit it, of course.


	19. Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legit almost wrote gay also sorry the last one was basically just a sentence

Try looking through the eyes of a dog. They are color-blind. All they see is gray, albeit in different shades.  
  
Joey thought about this on numerous occasions. And, being constantly compared to a dog, he thought about all the gray thins he saw. Old pavement, pollution-filled clouds, ash, pencil lead ... He looked around him, where he was sitting in the garden behind the mansion. He saw so many colors, and thought of what a shame it was that dogs could not see this beauty.  
  
And then everything was turning gray, right before his eyes. The red roses, the green leaves and stems, the blue sky, everything! He stood up in alarm, wondering just how and why this was happening. Then, he heard laughter. He recognized it. Kaiba. He glared around himself, looking for the rich man. He found him, looking nearly thirty meters tall. This startled Joey, and caused him to fall back. He landed on something soft, so he looked to see what it was. When he found out, he was ready to growl. It was the stupid dog costume Devlin had made him wear that one time he lost a bet.  
  
Then Joey realized he was the dog, looking through a dog's eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey awoke with a start. Had that really been a dream? He looked around, and saw colors. Beautiful, lovely  _colors_. So yes, it was a dream. He nearly sighed before he noticed where he was. On the couch in the living room, with a book about the biology of dogs laying in his lap. He gave a groan. So that was the cause of his dream ... nightmare ... thing. He stood up, wincing at the tenseness of his legs, and put the book back on the shelf. A yawn escaped his lips as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
Once inside his room, he saw Kaiba on his laptop, looking like he was fighting sleep. "Seto, what are you doing up?"  
  
Kaiba looked up startled, and blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes. "I fell asleep earlier, and was awoken for some reason. You weren't here, so I just got back to work. You know it's never done."  
  
Joey sighed again, but this time in exasperation. Kaiba probably had some form of a nightmare, just as he had. But Kaiba wasn't one to just talk about his dreams. It was all a gray area that neither of them brought up. Joey nearly laughed at his own thoughts. He was just dreaming of gray. "Well, I was reading a book and fell asleep. I just woke up, so I decided to come to bed. You should go back to sleep too."  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "No, if I don't get this done now, the pile will only get bigger."  
  
Joey grunted and walked over to Kaiba's desk. "Now look Kaiba, I said you need your beauty sleep. Now get off your high horse and get back to bed."  
  
Kaiba looked up from his laptop and glared at Joey. Now the blonde could see just how tired the CEO was. Surely he knew that he should get more sleep? Joey folded his arms and glared right back. They had somewhat of a glare-off before Joey closed Kaiba's laptop. The brunette grunted in protest, but Joey wasn't going to have any of it. He pulled Kaiba out of his swivel chair and dragged him to their shared bed. Joey pushed slightly and Kaiba fell onto the mattress.  "You know you're tired, so why fight with me?" Joey asked, exhausted.  
  
Kaiba ignored him and shifted, crawling under the covers and getting situated. Joey climbed onto the other side, laying close to the brunette. He sighed. This was a lot better than laying on that couch downstairs. The blonde felt something warm creep closer, and before he knew it, Kaiba was curled up onto him, nuzzling into his neck. "I may or may not have had an upsetting dream, and you may or may not have been in said dream," the young man whispered.  
  
Joey knew it. He flipped onto his other side and faced Kaiba. Laying his head on his chest, the blonde whispered back, "I may or may not have also had a dream, and it may or may not have included you as well."  
  
Kaiba threw an arm across Joey's waist, and the two fell asleep snuggled up to each other.


	20. Fortitude

Joey always hated getting sick. The constant headaches, the runny nose, the numerous amount of tissues- it was  _horrible_. So when Joey first noticed he was sneezing a lot more than normal, he tried to deal with it himself. There was no need to bother Seto with such trivial things.  
  
Seto was always busy with running Kaiba Corp. Joey didn't want to distract him from it. Plus, since it was the holidays and no companies were going to be open, he wanted Seto to relax, not have to take care of the blonde. Sometimes, it was hard. Joey would feel terrible, but he would suck it up and muster a smile, all for Seto. Sure, the elder Kaiba asked if Joey was sick -since Joey's voice had taken on that classic sick-sounding nasal pitch- but Joey would always say that there was nothing to worry about, it was just a runny or stopped-up nose from coming inside, away from the cold. Joey thought he was doing a pretty good job of concealing that fact that he truly had a cold.  
  
Seto was, in actuality, not so convinced. He knew what happened when someone had a fever- he'd taken care of Mokuba on numerous occasions. He wished Joey would just come straight out and tell him that he was sick! It really wasn't all that much trouble for him... Alas, he knew exactly how the blonde was- stubborn, just like himself. Seto sighed, putting his book down. Joey did not know just how much he worried Seto.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a bad day, a really bad day. As soon as Joey woke up, he had a full-blown migraine. He groaned and attempted to curl deeper under the covers. By doing this he noticed that Seto was already out of bed. This caused Joey to crane his neck to see what the clock on the bedside table said.  
  
11:42?! Already?! Joey was surprised he slept that long, especially since Seto always got up so early and made Joey get up with him- no sense in snuggling up to a cold bed. Even with the late time, Joey had no intentions of getting up. Though, he really did have to pee. That was an issue. Groaning again and mentally rolling his eyes, Joey attempted to get out of bed, careful not to make his head hurt anymore than it already did, and made his way to the bathroom.   
  
After doing his business, he walked slowly back to his and Seto's shared room. A wave of pain erupted in his head, so he stopped for a moment, grasping onto anything he possibly could, and closed his eyes. He'd had migraines before, and had some in his eyes where he would go blind for a few minutes at a time from being too stressed. But this ... this was horrible. Painful. The wave eventually subsided, and Joey pushed himself off the wall. Not a good idea on his part, since he was still slightly unbalanced. He ended up slipping and landing with a harsh CRASH on the floor. A particularly load groan escaped his lips. He tried to get up, but he was already drained from the cold and the crash left him sore. All he remembered was footsteps quickly heading up the stairs before he blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey was laid in the bed he and Seto shared, under many blankets and sporting a cool, damp towel on his forehead. Seto pushed the bowl of water aside and looked back to his blonde lover, exasperated. He really did not understand what was so bad about simply telling him about having a cold- and now, a fever. Seto did not mind caring for Joey while he was sick- in fact, he loved taking care of him!  
  
..... Not that he would admit it, of course. But, Joey was one thing Seto would not mind spoiling, except for Mokuba. His brother and his lover were in fact spoiled rotten by Seto, though he did it subtly.  
  
Seto ran his fingers through Joey's blonde locks. His hair was getting quite long. Seto secretly loved to run his fingers through his lover's hair when he was asleep. It calmed him down, in a way.  
  
He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that Seto almost did not notice Joey's groans that indicated his awakening. Stalling in his own secret pleasure, Seto gazed at Joey with a concerned look plastered on his face. One honey eye cracked open, followed by the other along with more groans of discomfort. Joey's head lolled from side to side slightly, so Seto took the towel and wiped the blonde's forehead before putting the towel in the bowl of water.  
  
Joey watched his lover as he did this. Seto turned back to his blonde and gave him a stern look, making Joey shrink back a little. "You knew you were sick," Seto said. At this, Joey nodded feebly. "And you didn't want me to know because...?" the brunette questioned.  
  
"Because," Joey said softly, voice rough. He coughed a few times, and accepted the glass of water Seto provided. "It's the holidays, the only time you can relax. I didn't want you to spend it taking care of me." Joey took a few more sips of the water, successfully draining the contents. "Besides, I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself ya know."  
  
Seto shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. "I have been relaxing, and it's been utterly boring. I'm just not made to relax for long periods of time. If I take care of you when you're sick, then I have something to do."  
  
This made Joey shrink back into the bed even further. Of course Seto couldn't go long without doing anything, from how much he worked be barely even had time to relax. And now that he had no choice but  _to_  relax, he didn't know what to do with himself. Joey thought to himself, why not let Seto take care of him? It'll cure Seto's boredom, and Joey'll get better in no time! Perfect win-win situation.  
  
  
  
So Joey let Seto take care of him, and eventually he got better. It took a few days, maybe closer to a week, before Joey was back at 100%, but it was all worth it in the end. Joey was pampered, waited on hand and foot for his every need! The two men even had sweet couple moments! And Joey got to top!  
  
.... Okay maybe that's exaggerating a bit. Joey wasn't waited on, and he didn't top. But Seto and he did have a few sweet and loving moments together. All in all, it was a pretty good vacation. And when Christmas came around, oh was it a mess. Wrapping paper shredded everywhere, Mokuba's toys and games scattered throughout his room, and Seto was stuck cleaning up the mess. Joey helped too, though his way of helping was just throwing the paper at Seto and laughing.  
  
It was a good time. And Seto got his revenge through rough sex. Not that Joey minded at all.


	21. War

Kaiba felt that he was always at war with himself. His emotions. He was an asshole, and he knew it, but he didn’t want to be. He knew that Joey would never like him as he was, so he tried to change.  
  
During Duelist Kingdom Seto found out that someone was using his deck, and the person was dueling Yugi, his rival. Usually, the Kaiba wouldn’t care about what happened to the only guy who’d been able to defeat him, but Yugi was Joey’s friend, and he wanted to be closer to Joey. So, Kaiba ended up helping Yugi defeat the imposter. Yugi realized that Kaiba had helped him, and respected him for that. Joey didn’t change his views towards him.  
  
When Seto challenged Yugi before facing Pegasus, he threatened to commit suicide. Seto thought Joey would feel compassion towards him, and beg him not to do it. Instead, Joey basically called him an ass.  
  
No matter what Seto did, he couldn’t seem to get Joey to notice his feelings. The feelings themselves were quite a hassle. Kaiba didn’t particularly like the way his heart beat fast whenever he thought of the boy, but at the same time it made him feel human.  
  
So, Seto Kaiba would forever be at war with himself.


	22. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more emo shit yas

'Mama, we all go to hell.'  
  
Joey sat in the grass next to his mother’s grave. It was in her old garden, which Joey had kept alive after all these years. Next to it, Seto and he had made another grave for the Kaibas’ mother. It wasn’t perfect, nor were they able to put her body under the grave and have a proper burial site for her, but at least it was somewhere Seto could go to feel like he was talking to her.  
  
'Mama we all go to hell.  
I’m writing this letter, and wishing you well.'  
  
Joey had coaxed Seto into writing letters to his mother like he did. It was a kind of stress reliever. Whenever they would fill a notebook with their thoughts, wishes and emotions, they would throw them into the fireplace, and watch the paper burn.  
  
'Mama we all go to hell.'


End file.
